Aptitudes and Skill Sets
by Caribou Kid
Summary: After a rough mission, Captain Nelson and LTJG Lee Crane head out on leave to rest and relax. What they find is anything but relaxing and Nelson learns an unsettling revelation.


Aptitudes and Skill Sets

It was not the most triumphant of returns for the USS Nautilus as she limped slowly back into port at Naval Air Station Alameda for emergency repairs after a nearly disastrous cruise that left two crew members severely injured and most of the rest battered and bruised, much like the boat. While conducting surveillance activities off the coast of the People's Republic, an untimely mechanical failure tipped their position to PR surface and subsurface vessels who hounded them relentlessly until they were finally able to elude their pursuers. They had barely survived the barrage of depth charges and flights of torpedoes that chased them back into international waters.

Still Captain Harriman Nelson was exceedingly proud of his crew's performance in their efforts to temporarily repair the damage under extreme conditions, then successfully evade the hounds and eventually escape back to port, albeit bloody but not bowed. As they secured the boat at the dock he issued a Bravo Zulu to his crew and released them for shore leave. Nelson moved slowly forward to the control room to touch base with his XO Commander David Martin before departing on a much needed shore leave himself as he had been the recipient of a couple of cracked ribs and a moderate concussion during one of the PR attacks.

Scanning the conn he noticed the XO was going over final reports with Nautilus' newest junior officer LTJG Lee Crane. He nodded to both men as he approached the chart table.

"Everything good to go, XO?" Nelson asked.

"Yes sir, Skipper. We've got her put to bed and the majority of the crew has already signed off the boat for shore leave." Martin replied with a smile. "You going to head out and get some rest as well sir?"

"Definitely." Harri replied with a smile. "I'm going to head on up to my cabin near Tahoe and just kick back and heal for the next 10 days. How about you?"

"I'm meeting my wife in Vegas to lose a little money and take in a few shows," Martin said with a laugh. "So are you flying to Reno?"

"No I'm going to drive up. I know it would be quicker but I find the drive relaxing."

"Are you sure you should be doing that, Skipper? I mean with the concussion and all. I can get you a driver so you won't be at risk."

"No that's okay, David. I think I'll be all right." Nelson replied.

His XO frowned at his response. "Really sir, I don't think Doc would be overly thrilled with that. I'm sure I can easily find someone to take you up and then come collect you when you're ready to come back sir. I know I would feel better about it."

"I'll be fine Commander. I don't need to ruin anyone's shore leave chauffeuring me around."

"Excuse me sir." Lt Crane interjected.

"Yes Mr. Crane, what is it?" Harri replied glad for the shift in focus.

"Sir, I would be happy to drive you up to your cabin and then bring you back when you're ready. I was planning on doing some backpacking up in the Sierras and will be heading in that general direction anyway." Crane replied.

The XO bit back a smile as his Skipper glared at Crane and grumped at having his crew looking after him like so many overgrown mother hens. Taking in the look from his XO and feeling the onset of another headache as a result of the concussion, he finally sighed heavily and acquiesced to their request that he not make the drive alone. "Very well Lieutenant if you're sure. Pick me up at my quarters at 0900 tomorrow and you can drive me up to Tahoe."

Lee smiled. "Yes sir, I'll see you bright and early." With that Lee resumed his tasks completing various checklists and reports so Nautilus could be turned over to the maintenance crews for necessary repairs.

Harri glared at his XO, "Happy now?"

"Yes sir. I can go on leave and relax as well." Martin replied with a chuckle. He then presented the captain with a number of reports requiring his signature; once those were done they all would be able to check out for the next few days.

xxXXxx

Lee pulled up in front of Captain Nelson's VOQ at 0845 and sat quietly waiting for his CO to come out so they could get loaded up and on their way. As he looked up from the road map he was studying he saw Captain Nelson waving him into the building. Lee got out of the car and moved quickly to the front door.

"Good morning, sir." Lee said.

"Good morning Mr. Crane. Ready for the trip east?" Harri replied.

"Yes sir. It looks like it should be a very interesting trip. I've never been in this part of the country before and I'm looking forward to checking it out."

"Excellent. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes; I've got a couple of more things I need to pack. Would you like a cup of coffee while you wait?" Nelson answered.

"Thank you that would be great if it's no trouble sir." Lee replied.

"No trouble at all, it's already made," Harri said as he pulled a mug out of the cabinet. He poured Lee a cup and passed it to him. "Do you need sugar or cream?"

"No sir this is just fine. After a few months of Cookies' brew anything but black seems like warm water." Lee responded and both men laughed. Cookies' coffee could peel the paint off the bulkhead if it ever made contact for more than a few seconds.

"Make yourself at home and I'll be right out." Harri said as he moved off towards his bedroom to complete his packing.

Lee sat down at the kitchen table and nursed his coffee. He thumbed through a couple of magazines on the table on marine engineering and marine science as he waited. About 10 minutes later Harri reentered the kitchen with a couple of suitcases in hand.

"Ready to roll?" Harri said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Lee rose quickly to his feet, poured out his remaining coffee, rinsed the cup out and set it in the sink. "Can I take those for you sir?"

"Thank you, I appreciate it. My ribs are still a bit sore after my run-in with the periscope island." Harri replied.

"Glad to help sir." Lee said as he picked up the captain's bags and followed him out the door. They walked over to the sedan and Lee moved quickly to the rear of the car and popped the trunk. He loaded the Captain's bags and shut the trunk.

Moving to the passenger side door, Lee opened it. "Shall we sir?"

"Let's get going Mr. Crane; the commute traffic should be winding down so it should be clear sailing out of town." Harri replied with a smile.

"Aye, aye sir." Lee said as he closed the door. He walked quickly to the other side and entered, fired up the engine and they were on their way.

xxXXxx

The day was beautiful and the temperature warm; the sky was a deep blue with only an occasional white cloud on the distant horizon. It was midweek and traffic was light so they made good time out of the city. They chatted about the events of the last cruise and how Lee was finding life aboard the Nautilus.

Much as Harri hated to admit it, he was glad that he's been talked out of making the drive alone. His was still getting headaches due to the concussion and also found himself getting very sleepy. He nodded off halfway between Alameda and Sacramento. As Lee noticed the captain had become quiet he looked over and smiled taking in his napping CO.

Harri slept for over an hour and awoke with a start. He was momentarily disoriented and then quickly remembered he was on the road to his cabin in Tahoe. He yawned and took in the surrounding area.

"Where are we, Mr. Crane?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"We're about 15 minutes out of Pollock Pines, sir." Lee replied.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a pit stop and perhaps something to eat. Why don't you pull off at Pollock Pines and I'll treat you to lunch?"

"Yes sir."

Reaching the appropriate exit Lee headed down the exit ramp and brought them into town. Harri spotted a small diner up ahead and directed Lee to head there. They pulled into the parking lot and Lee killed the engine. They got out of the car and stretched cautiously as both were still sporting a number of bruises and sore muscles from their run in with the PR.

As they walked into the diner Lee indicated that he would grab a table while Harri used the restroom. Harri nodded and then they went their separate ways. Lee scoped out the dining room and found a table next to the window and eased himself into one of the chairs. As soon as he was settled a young waitress quickly scurried up to the table.

"Hi I'm Darla and I'll be your server today." She said with a huge smile as she looked over the very attractive young man. "Is it just you today?"

Lee looked up and smiled back. "No, there will be one more."

"Great. I'll be back with a couple of menus and some water."

"Thank you." Lee replied.

As Harri exited the restroom he spotted Lee and walked over to the table and took a seat. Darla was right behind him with the menus and glasses of water; both men thanked her.

"The blue plate special today is an open-faced hot meatloaf sandwich with potatoes and gravy, corn and dessert. I'll let you look over the menu for a couple minutes then come take your order."

Harri sported an amused smile as he noticed Darla's gaze never left Lee. She all but undressed him with her eyes there at the table and he was tempted to grab a napkin to wipe the drool off of her chin. What he found even more amusing was that Lee seemed to be completely oblivious to the attention, much to Darla's disappointment.

Lee looked up from his menu and spied Harri's smile. "What sir?" Lee said looking around the diner trying to spot what had amused his captain so.

Harri just shook his head lightly. "Nothing Lieutenant; I'm just enjoying the day and relaxing a bit."

Lee looked at him dubiously, "Yes, sir." he replied. He was pretty much certain that the grin had something to do with him but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"So have you decided what you're going to have?" Nelson asked.

"I think I'll have a side salad and a cup of soup. How about you sir?" Harri glared at Lee for a moment, making him feel rather uncomfortable. "Is something the matter sir?"

"Mr. Crane that's not enough to keep a gerbil satisfied. I'm sure you can find something a little heartier than that. As I said it's my treat and I don't want my driver passing out from starvation halfway up the winding mountain road." Harri replied.

Lee blushed and immediately looked back down at his menu. "Really sir I'm not that hungry."

"Uh huh I've heard that one before" he said with a chuckle. "Humor me Lieutenant."

Lee looked up shyly through his eyelashes from his menu, sighed and blushed again. "Yes sir. How about a cheeseburger and fries?"

"Better, but how about a chocolate milkshake too?" Harri countered.

Lee rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes sir."

Harri smiled back. "Gotta get some weight on you Mr. Crane, you make the rest of us look bad."

About that time Darla strolled over to take their order. Harri went for the special and Lee ordered his cheeseburger, fries and shake. The service was fast and they were quickly working their way through the meal. As Lee made it to the bottom of his shake he purposely sucked loudly through the straw letting his skipper know he had finished all his drink.

Harri looked up somewhat startled by the loud prolonged slurp and then laughed out loud at the twinkle in Lee's eye. "Well done Mr. Crane. It looks like for once you've joined the Clean Plate Club."

Lee laughed as well. "Yes sir, Skipper. Do I get a prize now?" he said mischievously.

"Yes, you get to drive me the rest of the way up to Tahoe." Harri answered.

"Some prize." Lee said flatly then broke out laughing.

Harri laughed as well. He waived Darla over and got their check. He paid the cashier and they went back out, got in the car and headed down the road to Tahoe. The rest of the drive seemed to fly by as the traffic remained light and the mountain scenery consumed their attention.

A few miles out of South Lake Tahoe, Harri directed Lee to turn off the main road and they began their ascent up to Harri's cabin. The road was an old single lane mining road that twisted and turned across the mountain face. They followed it up and back into the hills until they came upon a secluded glen with a small lake.

At the end of the road was Harri's 'cabin'. It was large log structure with huge windows taking in spectacular mountain and lake views, and a monolithic river rock chimney. Lee had to do a double take as he took in the entire area.

"Wow sir that is some 'cabin'. I definitely see how you can relax up here; it's absolutely gorgeous and quite remote." Lee remarked.

As they exited the car Lee popped the trunk and grabbed the captain's bags. He followed him up the steps and into the cabin. The interior was as spectacular as the outside. There were high vaulted ceilings, solid oak floors, a monstrous river rock fireplace taking up one wall of the large living room, gourmet kitchen, formal dining room, and at least three bedrooms on the first floor that Lee could see. The furnishings were somewhat rustic but created a coziness that one wouldn't expect a structure that large to have. There was a stairway leading up to the second floor and Nelson indicated that Lee should take his bags up there and place them in the bedroom.

Reaching the top floor Lee entered the huge master suite. One entire wall was composed of windows facing the lake with a private balcony. There was an equally large master bath and a large sitting area in front of the windows. Along the opposite wall was an office area that could be partitioned off for privacy if desired. All Lee could say was 'Wow'.

Depositing the bags Lee quickly turned and descended to the first floor. He found the captain in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator taking stock of what he'd been provisioned with by his caretaker. By the looks of it there wasn't the remotest possibility he would starve for at least a month.

"Your bags are in your room sir. Is there anything else I can do for you before I head off?" Lee inquired.

"No thank you Mr. Crane. I appreciate you driving me up. Would you like to stay the evening? There's plenty of room and more than enough to eat and drink."

"I don't want to impose sir. I know that you wanted to get away and have some time alone." Lee replied.

"No imposition at all. I would enjoy the company and you can kick back and relax before you head out on your hike. I know you're feeling the last cruise as much as I am and I'm sure your body would appreciate another night in a soft bed before you subject it to the hard ground and a sleeping bag mat." Harri answered.

"If you really don't mind then I accept your offer sir." Lee said with a smile.

"Great. Go grab your gear and pick out a room, lad."

"Yes sir." Lee smiled inwardly at the use of the term 'lad'. It brought back memories of the first time he had stayed with the captain his first Christmas break at the Academy.

xxXXxx

Due to some mold problems in the ventilation system at Bancroft Hall, the building had been closed during the break and Lee had wound up stalking the streets of Annapolis at night when he couldn't find a place to sleep. Captain Nelson had discovered him walking around in the middle of the night one particularly frigid evening and brought him home to stay with him until his room at Mother B was available.

It had been one of the greatest weeks in Lee's life. Nelson put Lee to work conducting research for him in exchange for room and board. He enjoyed the work and interacting with the captain in the evenings going over what information he had uncovered. They played chess and talked a great deal about the Navy and Nelson's plans for building his own submarine. It also solidified Lee's decision to pursue submarine service; a decision he would never regret.

xxXXxx

Lee grabbed his backpack and hiking boots and headed back into the cabin. He took the back bedroom that opened onto the deck facing the lake. Depositing his stuff he headed back out to the living room to see if there was anything he could help the captain with to get settled in.

As he heard Lee come back into the living room Harri poked his head out of the kitchen. "Would you like a beer Lee?"

"Yes sir that would be great. I am a bit parched after that arduous drive." He said with a laugh.

Lee was warmed by his captain's use of his first name. It told him he was comfortable with Lee's company and didn't think that he was in anyway trying to curry favor with him. He had noticed right away on the Nautilus that Captain Nelson definitely knew who the suck-ups were and always used rank when interacting with them as opposed to his occasional use of 'son' and 'lad' with those that showed a genuine respect and like for the man.

Handing Lee the beer, Harri headed out onto the deck and pulled a lounge chair into the warm afternoon sun and settled onto the chair. Lee followed suit and they sat there quietly for a few moments taking in the view, sipping on their beers and just enjoying each other's company.

"Have you decided where you're going hiking yet son?" Harri inquired.

"No, not yet sir. I was looking at trail heads closer to South Lake Tahoe. I didn't even know this was up here. If it would be alright with you I wouldn't mind taking off from here and heading higher up along the ridge." Lee replied.

"No problem at all. I think you'll find some excellent areas to camp once you get beyond the end of the lake. There are a couple of trails that head up the face then drop down into secluded little meadows. There are also some good trout streams if you're into fishing as well."

"Great, thanks for the recommendations sir. I'll head on up tomorrow morning and get out of your hair."

xxXXxx

"I thought you said he was coming up here alone." Jackson said to his companion as he lowered his binoculars.

"That's what my uncle said when Nelson called about opening up the cabin. It don't matter it's just his kid, probably a spoiled little rich boy that's never had to do a lick of work in his life. Plus we'll be able to get twice as much if we have them both." Blake replied.

"So how you want to go about this now?" Jackson asked.

"Well the kid had a backpack so he's probably gonna head off for some hiking tomorrow. We let him get out of the area and then we'll grab Nelson and make him transfer the money to our account. If the kid gets back before he transfers the money we grab him too."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's head back to camp and get everything set up for tomorrow. We gotta be able to disappear immediately once we get the money."

They slowly backed off the rock outcrop overlooking the secluded glen so as not to draw attention to their presence. Once out of sight Blake and Jackson quickly moved back to the abandoned mine shaft they were using as their base camp.

Blake had helped his uncle numerous times open up and stock Harriman Nelson's mountain hideaway. He'd seen the cabin and knew how much money it took to build it, keep it in good condition and keep his uncle on retainer to make sure all that happened. When Nelson called requesting that the cabin be made ready for his visit it was like an answer to his prayers. He knew the man was incredibly rich and would be an easy target for ransom demands. He and Jackson were in deep to some less than understanding drug dealers and had to keep a really low profile to avoid being eliminated. Sucking a few million off of Nelson's bank account would solve their problem and get them enough money to blow the country and live in style.

xxXXxx

Harri and Lee spent the rest of the afternoon sitting on the deck soaking up the sun and enjoying the peace and quiet. They chatted off and on about various things and chased away the aches and pains gathered on their last mission one beer at a time. Once the sun moved below the mountain ridge and the light began to fade Harri arose from his chair.

"Are you ready for dinner Lee?" he inquired.

"Yes sir. I'm getting a little hungry." Lee replied.

"Good. Come on in and help me whip up something to eat. Looks like Jerry got some excellent steaks along with a host of fresh veggies, potatoes and a couple of nice desserts. I'll fire up the grill and you can get started on making a salad."

"Sounds like a plan, sir." Lee answered. He pushed up out of his lounger and followed Harri into the kitchen.

They quickly put together a hearty dinner of T-bone steaks, roast potatoes, salad and steamed asparagus. Not wanting to mess with the dining room Harri set the table in the kitchen and they sat there happily eating their meal discussing what they planned to do during their leave.

Once finished with dinner, Lee set to clearing the table and doing the dishes. Nelson tried to assist but Lee assured him that he was quite capable of taking care of everything plus he needed to pay for his room and board somehow. Harri laughed at that statement also flashing back to that Christmas break in Annapolis. He too had greatly enjoyed the week Lee had stayed with him and was glad for the opportunity to spend more time with the young man in a relaxed environment.

After the dishes were done, Lee joined his skipper in the living room to watch the last of the sunset. Harri poured them each a fine brandy to finish off the meal. There was an easy, companionable feeling between the two men as they sat there quietly sipping their drinks. Harri still found that somewhat surprising given their differences in age, rank and background. He was thrilled to have Lee as one of his JOs aboard the Nautilus, he'd been anxious to see what kind of officer he had grown into after graduation. He was not in the least way disappointed seeing all the promise and potential come to fruition.

"So what time do you think you'll head out tomorrow?" Harri finally asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Probably as soon as the sun is up." Lee replied with a laugh. "I tend to be up early, usually before the sun. I would like to see where I'm going so I'll hold off until its bright enough to go without a flashlight."

"There's no rush. You're on leave too so try and relax and don't overdo it. If I'm not up by the time you're ready to head out help yourself to breakfast before you go. Remember Mr. Crane breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Harri said with a chuckle and a subtle warning.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure to have breakfast before I head out." Lee said with a smile.

They moved back out onto the deck and watched the stars come out. After such a warm day the night air felt good. A complete sense of relaxation consumed them both and they sat in contented silence.

After Lee felt himself nod off a couple of times he finally pushed himself out of his chair. "Well sir I'm going to head off to bed so I can get an early start tomorrow. If I don't see you by the time I leave enjoy yourself relaxing."

Harri had nodded off as well and was awakened by Lee's movement. He cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes. "That sounds like a good idea Lee; I'm ready to call it a night as well. Enjoy your hike and come back any time you've had enough of roughing it. There's plenty of room so don't worry about putting me out. Sleep well, lad."

"Thank you sir, I may just take you up on that. Sleep well yourself. Good night sir."

xxXXxx

As was his norm, Lee woke up just before dawn. He laid there quietly in bed just savoring the silence and peace of the morning. After a bit he got out of bed, hit the bathroom and then padded into the kitchen to start the coffee pot. Once he got that going he went back to his room, grabbed a quick shower and donned a pair of cargo shorts, a t-shirt and his hiking boots.

Hitting the kitchen the second time the coffee was done and the tantalizing aroma drew him back to the pot. He pulled a large cup from the cupboard and filled it with the dark rich brew. He inhaled the aroma deeply then nearly inhaled half the cup in one slug. "Ahhh, mother's milk," he said quietly to himself.

It was just barely 0600 and the captain was still sound asleep. Knowing that the skipper would check to see if he had indeed eaten breakfast, Lee set about making himself some toast, a fried egg and a cup of yogurt. Once finished he quickly washed and put away his dishes and then poured one more cup of coffee, emptying the small pot. He refilled the coffee maker with water, a fresh filter and ground coffee then set the timer to go off at 0730.

Lee grabbed his cup of coffee and returned to his room to finish stuffing gear into his pack and filling water bottles for his camping trip. He pulled out his new GPS, a birthday gift from his best friend and Academy roommate Chip Morton, and checked to make sure that it was fully charged and ready for use. He grabbed the pack, empty coffee cup and GPS and moved out to the living room.

Lee deposited the pack and GPS on the sofa and took his empty coffee cup back into the kitchen where he washed and dried it and set it next to the pot for Captain Nelson's use when he got up. He grabbed a couple pieces of fresh fruit for a quick snack on the trail which he stuffed into the top pocket of his pack and was out the door by 0645.

It was a beautiful morning. The cloudless sky was a robin's egg blue, the birds, chipmunks and squirrels chirped and chittered excitedly as Lee moved quietly down the trail. He watched as fish jumped out of the lake at hovering insects and he could hear each splash as they fell back into the water. The serenity and grandeur of this place was awesome.

After 20 minutes on the trail Lee remembered his GPS and knew that he had to actually use it because Chip would be looking for a report on how well it worked. Lee stopped and pulled off his pack and unzipped the top pocket to pull it out. As he rustled through the pocket it dawned on him that it was sitting back on the sofa in the living room. Knowing he intended to cover some serious distance on this trip he knew it would be a good idea to have the gadget with him so he didn't get lost. Not being that far from the cabin he turned around and started trotting back to the house.

xxXXxx

Blake and Jackson had been in position since 6 a.m. waiting for Lee to get out on his hike so they could go in after he left and catch Nelson unawares. They waited another 15 minutes after Lee left before they closed in on the cabin. Having grabbed the key from his uncle's key ring, Blake quietly unlocked the front door and let them in.

As they entered and closed the door they apparently made enough noise that Nelson had heard them. "Starting a little late aren't you Lee?" Nelson called out has he descended the stairs from his bedroom. Looking down at the two men standing in the foyer he continued on his way down. "Who the hell are you?"

Jackson and Blake looked up at Nelson and simultaneously raised their guns and took aim at the man descending the stairs. "Come on down and take a seat on the couch Nelson. If you do what we say no one will get hurt, especially your son." Blake replied.

"My son?" Harri repeated. It suddenly dawned on him that they thought Lee was his son and were now holding his life hostage in exchange for whatever they wanted from Harri. "Where's Lee? What have you done to him?" he demanded in his best command voice.

"Nothing yet Nelson, but what happens in the future will all depend on you." Blake replied.

"What is it you want from me?" Nelson inquired.

"Money plain and simple. You'll transfer a sum of money to our numbered Swiss account and then after we verify it's there you and your kid will be free to go." Jackson responded.

"And just how much money is our safety going to cost me?" Nelson snarled.

"Ten million dollars, it's a nice round figure and you probably won't even miss it." Blake added. He waved his gun towards the couch motioning Nelson to move there and sit down.

"How do I know that you'll let us go once I transfer the money?" Nelson replied as he finished walking down the stairs and moving to the sofa.

"Well you'll just have to trust us." laughed Jackson. "We just want the money, we have no desire to hurt anyone but we will if that's what it takes to get it."

"I'm not doing anything until you let me see my son and I make sure he's unharmed." Nelson said defiantly.

"You'll get to see him when we say you can. Now where is your computer?" Blake snarled back.

"In my room, upstairs in the office." Harri replied.

Just then the door to the deck swung open and Lee stepped into the room. As he entered Nelson yelled out, "Lee run, it's a trap!"

Lee froze momentarily surprised by the sight of his captain being held at gun point and his warning to run. At the sound of Nelson's voice Lee started to move to exit the room, knowing that he could rescue his skipper if he could get away and then work his way back in unnoticed. Unfortunately that moment of hesitation was a second too long and he felt the burn of the bullet as it blundered through his right side propelling him backwards out the door and flat onto his back on the deck.

As he hit the deck his head made solid contact with the surface making the world spin even more adding to the pain and shock of the bullet ripping through his side. He tried desperately to pull himself back up to his feet but his strength failed him as he surrendered to the darkness.

"Lee!" Nelson screamed and made to move to the downed man.

Blake kept his gun trained on Nelson pulling him up short. They both were shocked by the events that had just occurred. "What the hell were you thinking?" he screamed at Jackson. "Kidnapping and ransom are one thing, murder is something else."

Jackson glared back at him. "He was going to make a run for it and that would have brought the cops down on us."

"Go check on him, see if he's dead. I'll keep an eye on the old man." Blake replied. He turned his attention firmly back on Harri. "Don't try anything. The stakes of the game just changed big time so we've got even less to lose."

Jackson moved through the living room out onto the deck. He walked cautiously over to Lee and nudged him with his foot then kicked him in the side. Lee gave no reaction. Once Jackson was sure that the man on the ground was out he reached down to check for a pulse. Finding one he sighed with relief, at least it wasn't murder, yet.

"He's still alive but he's bleeding pretty badly." Jackson called back into the room.

Harri let out a huge sigh of relief. "If you want me to do anything you'll let me take care of him first." There was no doubt in Harri's tone he fully meant what he said.

"Yeah, okay. Jackson, pick him up and bring him into one of the bedrooms. We'll let his dad take care of him then we'll get on with what we came for."

Jackson glowered at Blake for a moment then reached down and pulled Lee roughly up into a fireman's carry and brought him back into the cabin. He moved to the closest bedroom and dropped him unceremoniously on the bed.

"There are first aid supplies in that closet." Harri stated as Jackson passed by with Lee's body. "I can get them or you can but I need them to take care of him."

"Alright, move. We'll go together. Try anything funny and both you and your son will die here and now. Got it?" Blake replied

"Got it." Harri answered tersely. Opening the closet Harri quickly gathered the first aid kit and clean towels he needed to tend to Lee's wound. After collecting his supplies he moved to the room Lee had been dumped in and then to his side.

He quickly checked Lee's pulse and respiration; he was going into shock so Harri had to work fast. Harri opened the kit and withdrew the scissors and rapidly slit open Lee's t-shirt. The wound was high on his right side, a nasty through and through. At least he didn't have to worry about the bullet still bouncing around in him. He looked up at Blake, "I need a bowl of water so I clean out the wound then I can get him bandaged up and we can take care of business."

"Jackson, get him a bowl of water, okay."

"Why don't you get it? I had to haul his body in here." Jackson sniped back.

"Sheesh. Okay I'll go get it, don't go postal on me. Keep a close eye on them." Blake snarled back. He quickly returned from the kitchen with a large bowl of water and handed it to Harri as he entered the room.

Harri took the bowl and sat down carefully on the side of the bed. He took a washcloth and wet it in the bowl then gingerly started cleansing the wound of blood and fibers. As the cloth touched the wound he felt Lee flinch telling him he was coming around. Lee let out a low moan at the sting, his head rolling from side to side as he fought to regain consciousness.

"Lee, can you hear me son?" Harri said trying to get Lee to focus and not say anything that would tell Blake and Jackson that he was not Harri's son. He got the impression they would kill Lee if they didn't think he was of great value to him. He saw Lee's eyes flutter open and shut a couple of times as he struggled to come to.

As his eyes finally opened Harri placed his hands on either side of Lee's face so that he would focus on him. "Lee, it's your dad. Can you hear me son, can you focus on me?"

Lee stared at Harri for what seemed like an hour, working hard to make his eyes focus and the ringing in his head subside. _'My dad?'_ he wondered to himself. Nothing was making sense right now. He had just come back to the cabin to pick up the GPS he had forgotten when all of a sudden he was in horrific pain and Captain Nelson was claiming to be his father. A look of pure confusion settled on Lee's face.

"Son, can you focus on me? Please Lee just focus on me." Nelson said trying to get his lieutenant to grasp the situation.

Lee tried one very long slow blink then opened his eyes wide taking in everything in the room. He saw the two men with the guns and it all snapped back into place. They had been holding the skipper at gun point and he had surprised them when he came back inside to get his GPS.

He locked eyes with Nelson. "What's going on Dad?" he asked weakly.

Harri let out a huge sigh and gave Lee a small wink. "You've been shot son. I'm going to clean out the wound and get you all taken care of then I have to go take care of some business with these men and they will leave us alone."

Lee blinked again and then stared at Harri, his eyes glazed in pain from the gun shot and the blow to the head he took when he hit the deck. "Kay." As he answered a tidal wave of pain swept over his body. He went rigid; his hands clenched the bedspread tightly as he fought hard to bite back the moan. He'd never been shot before and it hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced. It felt like someone had impaled him with a red hot iron and left it inside. He'd been stabbed a couple of times in his life but none of that compared to the pain rolling through his body right now. He made a mental note to himself not to get shot again.

"Okay son I want you to just relax. I know this is going to hurt but try and stay as still as possible." Harri said as he set to cleaning and binding his wounds. As he worked on Lee he took notice of the bruises he had sustained on their last mission. They were numerous, large and deep, he should have seen the Doc to make sure nothing was cracked or broken but he had shrugged it off and said he was fine. Harri also began to notice a number of old and not so old scars that marked Lee's torso. He made a note to himself that this was something he needed to talk to the young man about assuming they both survived this situation.

Blake and Jackson also noticed the bruising on Lee's chest. "Like to wale on your kid Nelson? You seem the abusive type." Jackson said nastily.

"No." fired back Harri. "He was involved in a car accident a few days ago. We came up here so he could relax and heal. I had no idea he'd been banged up this bad."

Harri fixed Lee with an icy blue stare as he said those last words letting the younger man know he was not pleased with what he was seeing. Lee averted his eyes and blushed slightly knowing there was most likely a lecture coming when this was all over.

Once he finished his first aid Harri got up and walked to the in-suite bathroom and got a cup of water and some ibuprofen from the medicine cabinet. Lee was sweating heavily from the pain and shock from his wound. Harri carefully raised him up and placed the pills in his mouth and then held the cup to his lips so he could wash them down. Lee had stayed conscious the entire time Harri worked on him and Harri was impressed that he'd remained silent throughout the ordeal not giving into the pain he was causing. He lowered Lee back onto the bed and smoothed the curls off his forehead then wet a clean towel and wiped the sweat from his face, neck and chest.

"Okay, that's enough. Jackson you still got the cuffs?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Jackson replied.

"Good. Cuff the kid so he doesn't get any bright ideas about trying to escape while we transact our business with his old man."

"You can't be serious!" raged Nelson. "He's barely conscious and there's no way in hell he'll be able to move let alone get up and leave. You bind him like that and it will probably start him bleeding again."

"Jackson, do it. Looks like you've got some added incentive to make that transfer as quickly as possible then don't you." Blake said bluntly. He grabbed Nelson by the arm and dragged him away from Lee. Jackson quickly pulled Lee's arms behind his back and cuffed them together drawing the only moan Lee had released since regaining consciousness.

Once the cuffs were in place, Blake pushed Harri out of the room and Jackson followed slamming the door behind him. The sound of the door made Lee's head ache even more. He laid there quietly for a moment listening intently tracking the men's movements through the cabin. They had left the living room and it sounded as though they were going up into the captain's bedroom, most likely to use his computer.

xxXXxx

Lee laid motionless working hard to get control over his pain and his body. He wasn't sure what they wanted from the captain, but if it were up to him they weren't going to get it. Focusing hard on the pain control techniques he had learned in ONI training he was soon able to sit up on the bed. He scanned the room quickly trying to find something with which to pick the lock on his handcuffs.

Not seeing anything of value he forced himself to his feet. After swaying back and forth as the room reeled in front of him he finally found his balance and moved into the bathroom. As quietly as possible he pulled each cabinet drawer open and checked inside. He finally spotted what he was after, a bobby pin. He smiled and positioned himself so he could kneel down and fish for the pin on the bottom of the drawer. After what seemed like an eternity he snagged the pin and picked it up, his fingers were nearly numb from the restricted circulation caused by the cuffs.

He staggered back out to the bed and slowly sat down. Working as quickly as he could he spread the pin open and bent it enough to fit into the cuff lock. He manipulated the pin around in the locking mechanism until suddenly there was a click and the lock released. Lee quickly extracted his wrist from the cuff and cringed at the flush of pain as the circulation returned to his fingers. He picked the pin back up and soon had his other wrist free. He flexed and fisted his hands several times returning feeling and dexterity to them so he could take his next actions.

He rose from the bed, moved to the bedroom door and quietly turned the knob and eased it open. He scanned the living room and saw no sign of the captain or his captors; they still must be upstairs in his bedroom. He eased the door open wider and slowly stepped into the living room. Much to his relief the door to the deck was still open and his backpack was lying on the deck. Stealthily he moved across the room and went out on the deck and grabbed his pack. He moved rapidly off to the side of the cabin and rifled through the pack until he came across his gun. As an ONI agent he always found it a wise precaution to carry some of his tools of the trade with him to handle whatever situations might crop up.

Next he quickly extracted the clip from his .45 automatic to ensure it was loaded, rammed it back into the gun, clicked off the safety and pulled back the slide. Always dangerous, Lee was now armed. He reentered the cabin and crept silently across the living room and up the stairs. His side was screaming in agony with each move, but there was no way he was going to let them harm his captain.

At the entrance to the captain's bedroom Lee quickly popped his head in the room to conduct a rapid reconnaissance of the area so he could plan his attack. As he suspected they had the captain at the computer doing something. Blake was standing next to the captain looking over his shoulder at the screen while Jackson had backed off and was looking around the room. He watched Jackson move to the bathroom presumably to take care of some personal business.

With Blake and Nelson's backs to the door and their attention focused on the computer Lee darted across the bedroom coming to a stop by the bathroom door luckily avoiding detection. The master bath was huge and the toilet was located at the furthest point from the door. Lee eased himself into the room, quietly came up behind Jackson and placed the barrel of his gun against his temple.

"Shhhh." Lee whispered in his ear. Jackson froze, mid-stream as it were. "Put it away and flush the toilet." Lee said quietly in his ear.

Jackson tucked himself back in and flushed the toilet as instructed. As he depressed the handle Lee delivered a particularly brutal shot to the back of his head and Jackson went down for the count. Lee quickly stripped off Jackson's belt and secured his hands behind his back. Next he pulled the laces out of Jackson's boots and tied his feet. Looking around Lee spotted a bathrobe hanging from a hook on the wall and pulled the belt off then grabbed a wash cloth off the towel rack. He shoved the cloth in Jackson's mouth and secured it in place with the belt. He wasn't going anywhere.

With great effort Lee pushed himself back up to his feet, his side screaming in agony at the rapid movements required to take out Jackson. Lee moved quietly back toward the bathroom door. As he passed the mirror he took notice of the bandage on his side and noted the growing red stain; damn, he'd broken the wound open. As he neared the door he found that he could look into the bathroom mirror and see almost the entire suite. He was fairly sure that the room's occupants would not be able to see him until they got much closer to the bathroom.

Blake was far too close to Nelson to risk taking him out. It would have to be a kill shot and Blake might possibly pull the trigger on his gun as an involuntary reflex when hit by Lee's bullet and injure or kill the captain. He had to find some way to separate the two so he could either shoot the man or allow Captain Nelson the opportunity to take him out.

xxXXxx

Having now opened up both his account and Blake's Swiss account Harri stopped what he was doing and placed his hands in his lap. "I'm not finishing this up until I can go back down and check on my son." Nelson stated defiantly.

Blake glared at him but knew that until Nelson entered his password to complete the transaction nothing was going to happen. He scanned the bedroom for Jackson but he was nowhere to be seen. He'd heard the toilet flush and expected him to be back in the room by now.

"Quit playing with yourself in there and get back out here. I need you to go down and check on the kid." Blake called out.

Silence greeted his summons to his partner.

"Damn you Jackson this is no time to be screwing around. All I need you to do is check and make sure the kid is still alive." Blake yelled back.

Harri glared at Blake. "No, I have to see for myself that Lee is alive and I need to check on his wounds to make sure he hasn't started bleeding again."

Harri rose from the chair in front of the computer and stared Blake in the eye. It was a battle of wills to see who would blink first and Blake lost. He scowled at Nelson and stepped back. He waved the gun at Nelson to step away from the desk and move towards the door.

"Okay, get a move on. Once you check on him I want this done or I'll put a bullet through his head, got it!" Blake spat at Nelson.

"Jackson get out here we're going back downstairs to check on his kid." Blake yelled at the bathroom door. He was greeted again with silence and was becoming concerned. "Jackson you alright in there?" He grabbed Harri by the shirt sleeve and pulled him towards the bathroom so he could check on his partner.

As Blake and Nelson entered the bathroom they were totally shocked to see Jackson unconscious on the floor trussed up like a turkey. As all that registered, the door from the linen closet behind them flew open with a loud bang. They both instinctively turned to check out the source of the noise.

"Down sir!" Lee yelled as he stepped from the closet, gun leveled at Blake.

Nelson dropped like a sack of potatoes just as both Lee and Blake pulled the triggers on their guns. Lee's shot was dead on tearing through Blake's right shoulder. The impact of the bullet propelled him backwards and he tripped over Nelson as he fell. Blake's shot went wide and lodged in the wall just behind Lee's head.

Harri sprang to his feet and grabbed Blake's gun training it on the downed man. He was now unconscious having hit his head hard against the counter as he fell leaving him with a large gash just above his right ear. Harri turned back towards the closet just in time to see Lee sink slowly to his knees then fall forward as he too passed out from the pain and renewed blood loss.

"Lee! Oh god, no!" Harri cried out. He dashed to Lee's side uncertain as to whether he had been shot again. He felt quickly for a pulse and let loose a huge sigh of relief at finding a rapid beat. He quickly perused Lee's back and found no new wounds so he gently rolled him over to check out his chest. He was again relieved to find no additional injuries there as well but was definitely concerned at the now blood-soaked dressings over the existing wounds.

Definitely feeling his damaged ribs Harri struggled to pick Lee up, he then carried him out into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He bolted downstairs and retrieved the first aid supplies so he could stem the flow of the reopened wounds. He carefully added additional layers to the sodden dressings so as not to disturb any clotting that may have started. He treated Lee for shock then grabbed his cell phone and called 911 to get the police and an ambulance.

xxXXxx

"Mr. Crane…Lee, can you hear me?" a voice called out to him.

Lee rolled his head back and forth trying to clear the cobwebs, trying to sort out where he knew that voice from. As he moved a spike of pain streaked through his body. His eyes flew open and a deep groan wrenched free of his lips. He felt the pressure of a hand against his shoulder as he desperately tried to roll away from the pain, focus his eyes and figure out where the hell he was.

"Relax, son," came the deep calming voice again. "You're safe and in a hospital in Tahoe."

Lee blinked rapidly and finally the fuzzy blobs formed into recognizable shapes. As he turned his head towards the voice he focused on the face of his skipper. A small relieved smile spread across his face.

"Skipper," Lee squeaked out. "You okay sir?" He swallowed hard his throat rough and dry following his surgery.

Nelson chuckled softly. "Yes, thanks to you I'm fine. In fact we're both going to be fine."

Nelson filled a cup with water and helped Lee sit up to take a few sips. The feel of the cool liquid flowing down his throat was pure splendor.

"Thank you, sir. That hit the spot." Lee said. "How long have I been here?"

"You arrived at the hospital about 8 hours ago. It took them a couple of hours to stabilize your condition then two more hours in surgery to repair the damage that bullet did. You were in recovery for another couple of hours until they moved you here." Harri replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine sir." Lee replied.

Nelson laughed out loud. "I think that's a bit of an overstatement Mr. Crane. Care to try again?"

Lee blushed and lowered his eyes. "Maybe a little sore, sir, and kind of tired."

"Sore and kind of tired, huh? I guess that's a start." Harri replied. "As I was patching you up I noticed quite a few bruises on your chest and back Lieutenant, some of them looked quite deep and very painful. You should have had Doc check you over after we got everything back under control. The doctor here said it looks as though you bruised your kidneys and that could have led to potentially fatal complications."

"It was nothing sir. I felt fine and there were things we needed to get done to get us home. I couldn't do that from my bunk sir." Lee replied almost defiantly.

"You couldn't have made repairs if you had become incapacitated or died either." fired back Captain Nelson. "It's just as much your duty to me and the boat to ensure that you are in good enough condition to carry out your responsibilities. It wouldn't have done us any good if you had passed out at a critical moment because a treatable condition was ignored."

Lee looked down and swallowed hard. "Yes, sir. I'll try to remember that." he replied quietly. He cringed inwardly waiting for the disciplinary 'blow' that he was sure would follow. He was certain that he was going to be put on report and wind up cleaning bilge tanks for the rest of his tour.

Harri stared at him, his left eyebrow slightly raised. He wasn't quite sure how to take Lee's response. Was he taking Harri's sage words to heart or had he just very politely been told '_thank you very much for sharing that with me but I'll do what I think the situation demands_'.

"Have I made my point Mr. Crane?" Nelson asked in a softer tone.

"Yes sir." Lee replied evenly.

"Good, so when you're hurt you will report to Sick Bay to get it checked out, correct?"

"Yes sir, _next_ time I'm injured I'll report to Sick Bay." He replied quietly.

Harri harrumphed still not entirely sure whether he was getting what he was after from the young man or just being managed to get out of a further lecture on the subject.

Trying desperately to deflect the captain's scrutiny Lee asked the question most on his mind. "Who were those men sir and what did they want from you?"

"The man Blake is the nephew of the gentleman I have looking after my cabin. From what the police were able to learn, after he found out I was coming up he stole the key to the cabin from his uncle and then waited for my arrival. Apparently he and his partner in crime owe some serious money to one of the local drug dealers and they thought I would be an easy target to solve their woes. They were at the point of forcing me upstairs to use my computer to transfer funds between our accounts just as you walked in. Jerry was mortified to find out what his nephew had done and has apologized repeatedly." Harri said.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're safe sir." Lee replied.

"Thanks to you Lee. I do have a question for you though. How did you manage to get the handcuffs off and come up to my rescue? Did they leave the keys somewhere?"

"No sir. Once you all left I was able to get up and find a bobby pin in the bathroom and then pick the lock on the cuffs."

"You picked the lock? I wasn't aware that Navy training now included such skills or is that something you picked up somewhere else?" Nelson asked mentally wincing at his unintentional pun.

Lee looked up shyly through his lashes. "I suppose sir, it all depends on which Navy training courses you take."

Nelson glared at him for a moment. "Care to elaborate on that a little more Mr. Crane?"

"Not really sir." Lee replied once more averting his eyes.

"Try." Nelson answered letting Lee know there was no way he was squirming out of giving him a full report.

"I've taken a number of classes on escape and evasion techniques while I've been seconded to ONI on my last tours sir." Lee replied quietly.

Harri closed his eyes, lowered his head and sighed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. That explained a lot of things, especially the more recent scars he had noticed on Lee's back and chest while he was patching up the bullet wounds. He opened his eyes and stared quietly at the young man in the bed and shook his head slightly.

Lee was too good of a submarine officer to be lost to the black ops boys. It would be all too easy for the promise he saw in the young man to come to an abrupt and pointless end. He had done a few stints with ONI himself and knew the dangers Crane would face; hell had faced based on the scars he had seen on his body.

"How long have you been working with them? I didn't see it noted in your file." Harri finally asked.

"I can't speak as to why it wasn't there, sir. I started training with them right after sub school and I've been occasionally pulled from my assigned duty to run errands for them." Lee replied.

"What makes you so valuable to ONI?" Harri asked, although he already pretty much knew the answer to that question. What wasn't there to value? The young man was highly intelligent, resourceful, athletically inclined, self-sufficient, selfless, a natural leader and loyal to a fault. Like every other branch of the Navy they all wanted to get their mitts on an asset like that.

"I have some unique aptitudes and skill sets I picked up as a kid. I… um… have extensive experiences in escape and evasion activities and the classes just added to my repertoire of tricks. I also have a certain affinity for learning languages; I can pick them up very easily and it makes me very effective in working my way into the areas they send me." Lee said. "I think that's mainly what they're after.

"Oh there's a lot more of you than that, that they're after Lee." Nelson answered. "Is that where you got those scars on your chest and back?" Harri inquired, already knowing the answer.

"Yes sir, a minor miscalculation on my part." Lee replied as he blushed slightly at admitting his mistake.

"You know Mr. Crane I think you would be better served if you just focused on becoming the best submarine officer you can. You have the potential to become one of the best based on what I've seen so far." Harri said very seriously.

Lee blushed from head to toe uncomfortable with the praise his skipper had just heaped on him. He knew he was a competent officer but not in his wildest dreams did he ever think Captain Nelson was even remotely impressed with his service.

"Thank you sir," Lee replied self-consciously. "That means a great deal to me."

Harri placed his hand on Lee's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes. "Lee, I've done time with ONI in the past as well and know what you could face and what you could be asked to do. Don't let them steal your soul son. It's ultimately your decision whether you choose to remain in their service or not but I would be personally relieved if you ended your association and focused your considerable talents on the Silent Service."

An awkward silence fell over the room as the two men regarded each other. Lee had no idea how to respond to what the captain had just said. He felt it was his duty to do what the Navy and his country required of him and if that meant carrying out assignments for ONI then so be it. By the same token Lee was totally shocked and quietly pleased that Captain Nelson thought so highly of him and seemed to actually care what happened to him. That was a rather new experience and one that warmed him deeply.

Harri knew Lee would not forego ONI service; it was not within him to shirk what he perceived as his duty. In the time that he had known Lee Crane, he had found himself growing uncharacteristically fond of the young man. For the first time Harri felt an almost paternal regard for the boy and had a decided desire to protect him from the dangers the association with ONI would bring. It bothered him deeply that Lee was being dragged into the seamy world of espionage which could result in an untimely death of this man or worse permanent damage to the gentle soul that lived within him.

Recognizing that he had completely embarrassed the young man Harri moved to change the subject to safer ground for them both. "Enough said on that subject. I do have another question for you, why did you come back to the cabin in the first place?"

Lee smiled relieved the discussion had shifted away from the emotions evoked by the previous topic. "I had forgotten the GPS that my friend Chip Morton had given me for my birthday and I knew if I didn't use it and report my findings to him he would be all over me for not making use of his gift. He's of the opinion I'm trouble prone and need every bit of safety gear known to man to get me back in one piece."

Harri laughed at the explanation. "He has a point you know. I'll have to send Mr. Morton my thanks for your gift as well."

Lee rolled his eyes and then laughed too. "I'm not that bad sir." Lee fought hard to bite back a yawn but failed miserably.

"Well Mr. Crane, it looks as though its time you get some rest. The doctor said barring any complications you should be out of the hospital in 3 or 4 days. Once you're released we'll go back up to the cabin so you can get the rest and relaxation you require to heal from our little adventure. Make sure you follow all their instructions; I don't want to make a habit of sitting here on bedside vigils. Do you read me, mister?" Harri said in faux sternness.

Lee smiled fondly back at his skipper and yawned again. "Yes sir, if you're sure I won't be an imposition."

"You worry too much Lieutenant, you know that." Harri said with a chuckle. "I'll drop by tomorrow and see how you're doing."

"You don't need to do that sir, I'll be fine. You need to rest and recover too." Lee replied groggily.

Harri rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Get some sleep Mr. Crane, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Dad" Lee said with a small smile and a wink then drifted off to sleep.

Harri chuckled and sat down in the chair next to the bed watching Lee until he was sure he was finally asleep. He smiled fondly at the young man who now looked to be about 5 years old all curled up and snuggled down in the bed. He had the oddest urge to brush the wayward curls off his forehead and give his head a soft pat much as his father had done when he tucked him in bed as a boy when he wasn't feeling well. "Good night, Son. Sleep well."

The End.


End file.
